My girl
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Peeta is the lead singer and guitarest for Nazerath. Katniss is a teenager who wants to be a musician. While trying to help Katniss get a deal, will they fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A new fanfiction I came up. Haymitch is about twenty, and the rest of the band is made up, minus Peeta, Haymitch, and myself. Enjoy.**

* * *

Peeta

She's my girl. She just doesnt know it yet. My name is Peeta, lead singer and guitarist for Nazerath. My love you ask, is Katniss. I meet her when our drummer, Haymitch, got too drunk, and I asked if anyone could play. A young girl, by young, I mean my age of nineteen, came up and said she could. So, she played for the rest of the concert. She was real good. I gave her my jacket, autographed of corse, and gave her my number. In case she wanted to hang out. She called a few times, and I offered to take her out to lunch. She agreed and we had a good time. We talked about our lifes when we were kids and now. She said she was single, and was looking for a job as a musician. Both were interesting for me. I told her I might be able to help, given two or three weeks. She quite literaly jumped for joy when I said that I might get her that job. So, she is my girl, even if she dosent know.

Katniss

I can't wait for Peeta to call. He said he could get me my dream job. Ever sence I had heard Nazerath at sixteen, I wanted to be a musician. And, after seeing them live a moth after their first album, _Face of the Earth_, was realised, I had a crush with Peeta. But what are the odds he would even go out with me if I asked him? It seems pretty slim for me. But if he can get me a record deal, then I might, just might if I can mannage it, ask him out. I can remember the first time I meet him.

_Flashback_

* * *

Me and my best friend Rue, were at our first Nazerath concert. We all laugh as the drummer, Haymitch, slumbed forward on his drum set. But when they carried him off, I knew this was serious. The lead singer, Peeta, asked if anyone could play the drums. I stepped forward, saying I could. He helped me on stage. "Do you know our songs?" He asked me. "Yes. I brought my ipod, in case I forgot." He nodded. "Good." He gave me a list of songs they were playing, and started playing. After the concert, he took off his jacket, autographed it, and gave it to me, along with his number. "In case you want to meet up or anything." He said to my before hugging me.

_ End of flashback_

* * *

Oh, if only he knew how much he means to me. One of these day's, I'll be his girl. Someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta

"Come on Snow. Just give her the job" I was at EMI headquarters, trying to convince our record producer, Mr. Snow, to give Katniss the job she wanted. "No Peeta. I won't give her the job. She is a amature. Playing on stage one time, and she thinks she is a star." Oh boy, was I pissed. "You look here, she is no amature. She can play, write and sing better then me. And that is saying something. Just let her have the job." He shakes his head. "No Peeta. She is not star material." I sight. Then, I came up with a idea. "Ok Snow, I'll make you a deal." He leaned forward, interested. "If she can get people to see her as a star, in three months, will you give her the contract?" He thought about it. "Sure. _If _she can get noticed in three months, then I'll give her a contract." I looked at him. "You swear?" He nodded. "I swear." I could tell he was joking, but he is a man to his word. I left, feeling more happy then when I entered. I got in my car and called Katniss. "Hey Katniss, I was wondering if you could meet me at the club in a few minutes. I might have you a deal." I waited for her reply. "Sure. I'll be right over." The club was the first gig me and the band ever played for before we were famous. We still do gigs there ever now and then. I ordered a scotch on the rocks and waited. Hey, I know the owner, so buzz of. A few minutes later, Katniss arrived. "Hey Peeta. So, you have news?" I smiled. "Yes, I have news. Good at that. After talking it over with Snow, we agreed that if I could get you noticed in three months, then you will get the contract."

Katniss

Did I hear him right? "Three months?" He nodded. "Not a lot of time, but I will help you. I can't help you write or sing, but I can help with playing music. So, what do you say?" I though it over. It could work and I could be famous, or it could fail, and I would be the laughing stock of my town. "I say lets do it." He smiled. "Lets go to the studio." We went to EMI to start recording. On the way, I wrote a song called _The way the wind blows_. I left my car at the club. The owner said he would keep an eye on my car. The lyrics will be reviled when I go on the radio. Peeta knows Danny Bonaduce, and got me on his show tomorrow. Anyway, Peeta see's me writing, and tells me something. "You know, I told Snow that you could write, sing, and play better then me. Better not prove me wrong." I laugh and told him I won't let him down. After a few minutes, we arrived at the studio. I went to a gibson acoustic, and Peeta went to a Fender strat. It took an hour or two to get the song to the way we wanted, but when we did, it sounded like a professional did it. "Katniss,we keep this up, you will get noticed in no time." Peeta said on the way back to the club. I smiled at his complament. "Thank you Peeta." On the way out to my car, I gathered enough courage to kiss him before I left.

* * *

**Katniss made the first move. Three reviews before the next chapter. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss

As soon as I was in the door, I regretted what I did. I don't even know if he is single, and I just kissed him. I slid to the floor, thinking there was my only chance of a record deal, when a knock pulled me away from the thought. I answered it, and found Peeta. "Peeta. What are you doing here, and how did you find me?" He chuckled like it was a joke. "I followed you, and you left your phone in my car." I looked through my purse, and sure enough, my phone wasn't in there. "Here's your phone. May I come in?" I took the phone and nodded. He came in and sat on the sofa. "You want anything to drink?" I asked. He shook his head. "Eat?" Again, shook his head. "Sit down. I'm not going to bite." He told me. I looked at him before sitting down. He watched my every move. "Well Katniss, what do you think about the song?" I think I could have done a little better writing the music. "I think, the music could have been written better." He laugh before taking my hand in his. "Come on, lets go drive." But, we just got here. "Ok. Lets go."

Petta

She got on the jacket I gave her, and we went to my car. I opened the door for her, and she smiled. "Why Peeta, people will think you like me." She said before getting in. Oh, if she knew. I smiled and got in the car. "Where to miss?" She laugh while I pulled out of the driveway. "Any where is fine." I smiled. For me, any where means out of state. "Best get ready for a long drive then." She looked at me before a smile broke across her face. "Drive, Mr. Mellark." I laugh before heading for the nearest on ramp. On the freeway, I opened the car up. She started yelling as cars zipped by. I lit up a smoke before looking back at her. She is just like me. Young, wild, and to me, beautiful. Suddenly, red and blue appear in the rear view mirrors. I laugh and speed up. "Peeta, what are you doing?" Katniss asked, worried in her voice. "Just going to have fun with the cop." At first, she looked at me like I was nuts. Then, she laugh. As the road started to twist and turn, I had no choice to slow down, just slightly. After about two miles, we exited the freeway and ran through a town. Up ahead, there is a little bend that is hidden by trees. I know from my first run in with fans. I drove in, and shut off the car. A few seconds later, the cop drove by. When we were sure the cop was gone, we started to laugh. When we stopped, I took my chance and kissed her.

* * *

**Liked it, hate it? At least tell me you liked the cop part. Review or P.M.**


End file.
